1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a radio-controlled car, more specifically to a particular type of radio controlled car which can be operated in the so-called wheelie running such that the car runs on only rear wheels while raising the front wheels, and further turns from the forward direction even when the car runs on in the wheelie running state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been a radio controlled car which runs with the front wheels raised, so called wheelie running. Such type radio controlled car is so designed in order to shift from the normal running mode to the wheelie running mode that the front wheels are raised by means of moving the center of gravity due to the reaction caused when the forward running speed of the radio controlled car is accelerated.
In such conventional case, however, it is impossible to turn from the forward direction with the front wheels raised since, the wheelie running can be conducted only when the car runs in the straight direction. Thus, such conventional radio controlled car is not turned at all during the wheelie running so that it may go straight and crash into an obstacle.